


Singing because it's more romantic.

by Taitsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, I wont say I'm in love, Love Confession, M/M, Singing, Underage Drinking, You always make me smile, some kind of one-side love, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to go through life than with songs? all the charecter will sing their song and have an extra just to be with their loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing because it's more romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this after watching Hercules (the disney movie)  
> Then I had to continue and used Wonder by Lauren Aquilina...  
> and the just the closing one for them being You Always Make me smile by Kyle Andrews.

**I won't say I'm in love**

 

"So, Tetsu, when gonna admit it?" Aomine asked breaking the silence it had been formed in between the six teenagers

"Admit what, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked as if he didn't know what was happening there and which the whole idea of gathering them all for dinner was for

"Came on Kurokocchi! You know what he's saying-ssu" Kise said in an over dramatic way

"It is not like you Tetsuya, you were always determinate and straight forward" Akashi commented piercing Kuroko's soul with his eyes

"Even the stars are in your favour, both of your sings are compatible nanoday" Midorima added as if it matter

"I think you are all mistaken" Kuroko said in an impartial tone "unless you are referring to something else"

"Kuro-chin, you are playing dumb, I don't like it, I'll crush you" Murasakibara commented

"There is no need for that Atsushi" Akashi said "we are here to make him admit everything to himself"

Kuroko sighed, he knew where this was going and he didn't like it, he knew if he did admit his feelings and all that came with it he wouldn't be rejected by his taller, hot headed, idiot friend. Anyway, he was more than sure that he didn't want to repeat what happened with Ogiwara, or Haizaki, or... Well, his whole list of ex-boyfriends. They all got tired of him or bored and he was the one who ended a week crying his heart out at night, he was the one who ended hurt and broken. Definitely, he was not going to repeat his mistake.

For mysterious reasons, a melody started playing on the background, and Kuroko thought to himself 'all right, I'm going to do this' so he started singing

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history - been there, done that!"

 He sang increasing the level of his voice at the end

Of course, all of them knew more or less about Kuroko's disastrous love life, yet, they were so confident with this, they had so much confidence deposited in him; they had to make him go for it, after all he had been the one who was able to beat each of them on a match, and had helped Kuroko on the court and all, there was no way they could find anyone better.

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden"

Kise was the first to start singing as well and immediately they all joined him 

"Honey, we can see right through you Boy, you can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of"

They all sang trying to sound harmonious and failing gracefully, but no one cared

Kuroko got slightly angry at their response and decided to keep singing.

"No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no"

Before he could continue they interrupted him

"You swoon, you sigh,

Why deny it, uh-oh!"

Kise sang with his hands over his heart looking up seemingly in a dream 

Well, Kuroko couldn't deny neither of those things, specially the sigh part, he kept sighing every time he saw his tanned and muscled body with sweat running down it, he sighed every time he saw his sleeping face during class, he sighed every time he thought of the taller teen and all he could do to him, and, well, he sighed a lot. However, that didn't mean he would accept it or admit it.

"It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love"

He sang and continued singing after some seconds. He wanted them to understand what was going inside of his head, or at least, some of it.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, boy

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out oh"

Well indeed, when he started dating any of his ex’s everything was perfect, but then it went downhill because he was not interesting for a long period of time and soon they cheat on him or simply disappeared

"You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad"

They sang together, they knew how Kuroko acted normally and how he acted around the read head idiot. It was plain obvious what Kuroko felt, and kind of painful to watch him long for the other

"No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no"

Kuroko repeated 

"Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love"

Aomine pointed out as he sang alone

Yes, Kuroko grin more often and smiled more widely than ever now that he had met the other, once more, it was obvious...

"This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love"

Kuroko cursed himself as he more or less admitted it, thought it was in a negative form he knew he was lying

"You're doin' flips read our lips

You're in love" Murasakibara sang alone, making clear they were convinced Kuroko was in love and not just attracted or having a crush

"You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it"

He told them angrily, why they insisted so much it was not even their business, Kuroko's eyes throw daggers to the other five teens

"Boy, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love"

Only Akashi sang this time, he was making his point; none the less, Kuroko wouldn't accept it

"Oh, at least out loud

I won't say I'm in love"

And now he was definitely done with them, okay he said he wouldn't say it out loud, which means he did knew he was in love an accepted it, but wouldn't say it, for now.

The melody ended and so did this kind of conversation as Kuroko stood up and walked away from them, he knew he shouldn't have come, but it was hard to say 'no' to any of Akashi's invitations.

But, of course thing weren't going to be easy from now on, he had been able to avoid thinking of Kagami as nothing more than a best friend, yet now, he could no longer deny to himself that he was in love with the other. Even thought it was more than obvious to him that Kagami had similar feelings for him, if the continues flirt meant anything, and the amount of times he had caught the taller staring intensively at him, yet he was scared, scared of what could happen later on the game, what could happen once Kagami got tired of him, how would he continue to play basketball with him if he would feel hurt every time he saw Kagami. It wouldn't be possible, and that was something he wasn't willing to risk; thought, deep inside, he knew he didn't want the other to know for the sake of his own mental stability.

Deep down, he knew the feelings he held toward Kagami were stronger than the once he held for anyone else before; yet another reason to be scared.

And in spite of all the reasons he had told himself, all the reasons he had used to not tell the other, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep silence now that he had admitted it to himself, it was only a matter of time.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

**Wonder**

 

 

Kagami hated this, he truly did. Why did he have to fall for him? Of all people why him? Anyone would be better, literally anyone; but then it was pretty obvious he would eventually fall for him, all the time they spent together, how could he not? Laying on his bed he closed his eyes and as in any movie some background music started playing and Kagami had no better idea than to sing along.

 

“I can't control my feelings

I can't control my thoughts

I'm staring at the ceiling

Wondering how I got so caught”

This was so hard, he was known for being too simple to read, too showy of his emotions; each feeling he had could be easily spotted on his face, and the one he had to fell for had to be a fucking good reader, someone who had as a hobby observing people, how damn could he be? He opened his eyes, why did he fall for him? He didn’t know, the other was so weird, so complex, it was so hard to know what the other wanted or was thinking, always looking the same, he was even obnoxious with all the times he bother him with that little dog of his... yet he couldn’t hate the other. 

“You're completely off limits

For more reasons than just one,

but I can't stop”

For first, they were both male, he knew that wasn’t very accepted on Japan, also, he was pretty sure the other didn’t feel anything toward no one. Then there was the fact that they were friends, or something very similar to that, also these feelings could interfere in the way they played basketball, he was quite sure the other didn’t return his feeling so telling him would be not such a good idea. Even knowing all this, how could he just stop feeling like this? He was rule by his feeling most of the time, it was hard enough not acting on them, it would be impossible for him to just stop them.

“You're aware of my existence,

but you don't know how I feel

You’re the center of attention

You control the atmosphere”

The other one often was not seen by others, but for Kagami, he was the only one that existed, he was the center of everything in his life. Every thought he thought, every conversation he had, every dream and nightmare, everything he ever had the other was in the picture.

“You're so busy being busy,

I don't want to interfere

But I can't stop”

Kagami knew about the other’s dreams, the other’s objectives; he wanted to help as much as possible, he would do anything in his power and more if he had to; but his feeling would get in the way, he just knew they would; because, there was no way he felt the same and that would make everything awkward between them complicating everything.

“So I'll remain within your aim,

until my thoughts can travel somewhere new

My mind is blind to everything but you

And I wonder if you wonder about me, too”

Yeah, he could do that; Kagami could stay near him and wait. Wait until he stops feeling this, until he could see the other as just a friend, helping with everything he could. Yet to make these feelings stop seemed so far away from reality, if everything he did was think of the other every moment of the day, how could he get over them? If thinking of basketball involved the other, if thinking of food involved the other and even when dreaming his mind only wondered over the smaller teen, how could he stop? And the worst part was when he started wondering if maybe, just maybe, the other felt the same way, or if there were any possibilities of the other liking him a little bit in that way. It just made everything worst.

“If you were to stop talking

I don't know what I'd do

The future's fall is daunting

Walking into it with you”

Kagami thought, the other already talked so little, if he suddenly couldn’t hear the other’s voice anymore, he would definitely go mad; like, he wouldn’t let the other fall in silence and even less would he let the other walk out of his life completely. He couldn’t imagine a future without the other, not in this universe at least. Even if they were not together in the way he wanted them to be, he would be always by the other’s side, no matter what, otherwise, his future would be very dark.

“So drink 'til you can't think it,

pretend I'm what you choose

'cause I can't stop”

Kagami had thought about it, once they were allowed to drink, invite him and let things happen, but for some reason he thought the other wouldn’t like that; the reason being he would be drunk and pretty out of his mind, also that would probably mean losing the other, he wouldn’t risk it, not in a thousand years.

“So I'll remain within your aim,

until my thoughts can travel somewhere new

My mind is blind to everything but you

My mind is blind to everything but you

And I wonder if you wonder about me”

Kagami was so hooked on the other, he couldn’t believe this was true, and once again he was giving himself fake hope wondering what the other felt, it was painfully obvious Kuroko didn’t feel nothing but friendship for him, if he even felt that.

“So I'll remain within your aim

until my thoughts can travel somewhere new

My mind is blind to everything but you

And I wonder if you wonder about me too”

He couldn’t believe he was about to cry. Too much for being man, crying over unrequited love like some lovesick girl; though the lovesick part could apply to him. He just wanted to sleep for years and hope that when he woke up, he wouldn’t have to deal with these feelings anymore, and everything would be normal again, if it was ever normal to begin with.

Just as he thought of sleeping until the next day, his doll bell rang. He ignored it at first, but they were persistent so he grunted and went to open it. Surprise came to him as he saw his brother, Himuro, standing in front of him.

“Taiga, is Alex here?” he got even more confuse with that question

“No, I think she went back to the Sates, why?”

“Damn it, I had such good news for her, well I guess I can tell you anyway” Himuro said being overly happy for what Kagami was able to handle at the moment

“Do I really have to listen to whatever happy news you have? I feel kinda depress right now” Kagami admitted

“Yes, you have to, but if you want I can help you feel a little better first” Himuro said and entered Kagami’s apartment “Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to tell you, I just want to be alone and sleep” he groaned angrily, but let Himuro in anyway and then closed the door

“Come on, you don’t have to say anything, I know what’s wrong” Himuro said “you have feeling for Kuroko-kun” Kagami stopped every movement, he wasn’t even breathing

“Am I that obvious?” he asked getting out of the shock

“I think everyone except Kuroko-kun had noticed it” Himuro said while nodding “and I’m gonna tell you just one thing, confess”

“Are you crazy? I can’t do that!” Kagami told him

“Do what you big brother tells you just this once, I promise nothing bad it’s gonna happen”

“But...”

“Just fucking confess to him” Himuro shut him rather angry

 “Okay, I do what you say, but if he doesn’t talk to me anymore, you are going to have to deal with me” Kagami said, he wasn’t in the mood to argue anyway

“Yeah, perfect, you have a deal” Himuro smiled contently

“Now, what were this ‘news’ you had and were so happy about?” Kagami asked resigning himself to this

“Oh, now, you have to hear this” he said and Kagami sighed, he was not going to sleep as planned, yet now, he had to think of a good way to confess to Kuroko.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

** You always make me smile **

 

Kagami couldn't believe he was actually going to do this, he had tried so hard not to and some simple and little words from Himuro had convinced him otherwise, more like forced him to. Yet he was more surprise for the way he was going to do it, and Himuro hadn’t told him this, Kagami had thought this completely by his own. He had asked Kuroko to accompany him to the rooftop (because it's not a good confession unless you make it on the rooftop, right?) and he had accepted, obviously. Kuroko was slightly surprised by the request and a little bit more than curious on what did Kagami want, so he followed his light up the stairs.

Once on the rooftop Kagami calmed himself taking deep breathes as he looked for a song on his phone and hit play murmuring "I can't believe I'm doing this" he looked at Kuroko and started singing. Meanwhile, Kuroko was simply confused not being able to recognise the song, or figure out what Kagami was planning to do.

"I like your messy hair.

I like the clothes you wear.

I like the way you sing

and when you dance with me.

Ready set, here we go."

Kuroko was surprised by the way Kagami had taken both his hands and had dragged him as an attempt at dancing. Yet he was even more surprised by the fact that Kagami had heard him sing, or that he had admitted liking his hair when messy after so many complains.

"I don't know why, I love you.

I just know I can't stop thinking of you

OH WAIT

It's cause you make me smile

You always make me smile"

Kuroko's eyes widen. Had he hear right? Did Kagami just say he loved him? Was this Kagami's weird way of confessing? What could he do now to avoid heartbreak as it would eventually come? Kuroko hadn't notice he had started to move along with Kagami in his weird dance. And of course Kagami had a smile pasted to his face even as scared as he was, dancing with Kuroko made the fear a little more bearable, and having his cell phone in his pocket made dancing easier. Before Kuroko could say anything Kagami kept singing.

"I like that rainbow pair,

of gym shoes that you wear.

I like the chance you take.

I like the mess you make."

Oh yes, Kagami had seen those pair of shoes Kuroko didn't want anyone knowing he had, he had seen Kuroko at his best and worst. This made Kuroko blush a little bit, quite unnoticeable unless you were as near as Kagami was right now (which was way too close for Kuroko’s pounding heart and messy thoughts)

"I don't know why, I love you.

I just know I can't stop thinking of you

OH WAIT

It's cause you make me smile

You always make me smile"

Kagami repeated, and Kuroko was only following his steps while they dance. This must be a dream, Kuroko thought, but decided otherwise as he realise, if this was one of his dreams, then they would be doing something else instead of dancing. Something a little bit more... intimate (wink wink)

"I like that rainbow pair,

of gym shoes that you wear.

I like the way you sing

and when you dance with me.

I like the face you make"

It were all those little changes on Kuroko's face that no one could see that made Kagami fell even deeper in love.

"and when you dance with me.

I like the rules you break"

Kagami loved those rules Kuroko broke using his lack of presence and misdirection, not like Kuroko was a really bad rule breaker (after all he did have strong sense of justice), but sleeping during classes, some of his ‘jokes’ that involve giving heart attacks to random people, yeah, that was what he liked.

"and when you dance with me.

I like the cake you bake"

Kuroko had bake a cake once, and it didn’t turn out well, it was better than coach so it was edible, but still, the taste was awful. However, if Kuroko ever bake a cake again, Kagami would gladly eat it and (if it was bad) he would pretend to be enjoying it (Thought, Kuroko would probably notice it)

"and when you dance with me.

I like the chance you take

so won't you dance with me?"

Kagami made Kuroko spin and grabbed him again.

“We are already dancing, Kagami-kun” Kuroko commented and Kagami looked at him implying he meant something deeper than just literally dancing, and that it was how the song went.

"I don't know why, I love you.

I just know I can't stop thinking of you

OH WAIT

It's cause you make me smile

You always make me smile"

 

"I don't know why, I love you.

I just know I can't stop thinking of you

OH WAIT

It's cause you make me smile

You always make me smile

You always make me smile"

 

"I don't know why, I love you.

I just know I can't stop thinking of you

OH WAIT

It's cause you make me smile

You always make me smile

You always make me smile"

Kagami repeated it three times, just to make his point clear, or more because the song was like that and even if he could cut it, dancing with Kuroko was pleasant, why would he want to stop before the song ended? Why would he want to ever stop? Thought, eventually, the song ended and they had to stop dancing, yet he holds Kuroko close to him for some more minutes

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko called him "would you let me go?" hesitantly Kagami separated from Kuroko very slowly

"I'm sorry... I just..." Kagami stuttered awkwardly

"Don't" Kuroko said and grabbed Kagami by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down enough to connect their lips in a chaste kiss "I can't believe you did such an embarrassing thing to confess your love" Kuroko kissed him again and Kagami turned red "I love you too" he said with a smile "however, I'm scared you will eventually want to leave me"

"I'm sorry, but now that I know how you feel, I won't let you go" Kagami said and as to prove his point he tighten the grip he had on Kuroko

"Please, do that" Kuroko hugged him and breath Kagami's scent and being like that Kuroko wonder, why didn't he trust Kagami's feelings from the start?

“You’ll regret this, now you’ll be stuck with me” Kagami assure him and laughed internally for feeling depress (somewhat) the day before just because he was a coward and didn’t want to confess his feelings; thought, if he knew this would happen, Kagami would have confess way before. Oh, right, he had to send him a message. He pulled out his cell phone and typed something quick.

“What was that, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked

“Nothing, a message I had to send” he chuckled “We are having a party this Saturday, with your friends... probably, Murasakibara is going for sure”

“What for?”

“I made a deal with Tatsuya, don’t worry, it’s to...”

“Help them get together? I hope they do, Murasakibara-kun is deeply in love with Himuro-san, thought, I’m not sure he’s aware of it” they laughed, it was, somewhat, funny for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any kind of mistakes there could be, and if anyone wants to point them out, I would be grateful. Also, if anyone has a song for any of the other charecters or ships, please tell me, I'm suffering here trying to find one that suits them.


End file.
